The Holy Grail
by egyouppt
Summary: *Spoilers for 2.03 Grilled Cheesus* Finn had only asked to get to second base with Rachel, but he'd be the last one to complain if he got something more.


**A/N:**_ I need to stop having ideas. But I decided to sort of re-write this scene because it was a little too awkward for me._

_Anyway, let me know what you think._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Glee. and oh, there's one instance of crude language.  
_

_

* * *

_  
Finn looked at himself in the mirror. Maybe he didn't look like Brad Pitt or some Hollywood screwoff stud, but for a sixteen-year old from Ohio, he didn't look too bad either. Rachel was downstairs getting a class of water because she said she needed to wet her throat or something before she had some talk with him. The whole "Finn, I think we need to talk," left him with an ominous (take that, PSAT. _You're going down!)_ feeling, but he was hoping he could use this time to maybe get some boob action.

It wasn't that he was trying to be insensitive and if she just wanted to cuddle or some chick thing like that, okay, he would deal. But he was a _dude_. He wasn't nearly as pushy as Puck, but he had needs, too. Finn blinked. Not a good thing to think about, considering where Puck's "needs" had gotten him. It didn't matter anyway, because he heard the click of the door opening and then Rachel was telling him to sit. She was standing right in front of him and she was small enough that her chest was at his eye level and if she didn't move soon, he would—and then she sat down. Oh. Did it make him a bad person if he was a little disappointed?

_Twenty-five?_ She didn't want to have sex until she was _twenty-five?_ He struggled to keep his jaw in place. But that was in like…he counted—nine years! They would be out of college by then! She didn't pay attention to his question. He was trying to process as much of her statements as he could, but the twenty-five thing had thrown him for a loop. He didn't think he could spend the next almost ten years without doing it with Rachel—and he would definitely run out of tissues before then. Jewish babies. Okay, check. If it was that important to her, then he didn't really have a reason to say no. And the way her lips curved into that smile when he agreed, well, he knew he'd said the right thing.

She leaned forward, her lips touching his and Finn tried to wrap his arms around her. It was sort of awkward, though, because they were sitting some distance away and he was trying to make it seem less obvious that he was reaching for her butt. Just a little further…

"Let's lay down on the bed," she suggested knowingly.

"Okay." What else was he going to say? Of course it would have worked better if he could actually _fit_ on his bed. Damn it. He was trying to keep his legs from flailing when he felt her grab his hand.

"Finn," she said softly. "I'd like to give you something in exchange for what you gave me." His heart started to pound because she was sliding his hand up, up, up…Holy shit. He was actually touching Rachel's boobs. Whoa. And he took back his claim; Rachel's boobs totally _were_ the greatest. Screw the Holy Grail. His large hands fit completely over them, but he was convinced this kind of cup was _totally_ better than any kind of grail. _Sorry Cheesus,_ he thought,_ but it's the truth. Thanks for getting me here though._ Now he was kind of wondering if he was supposed to be able to get through a make-out session with her without touching them. He let out a soft grunt as she kissed his neck and decided to focus his attentions on her mouth again.

"Rachel….can…you…move…over….a little…bit?" he asked between kisses. She giggled and scooted over and he climbed up further, finally managing to fit his whole body on the bed. Rachel still had a hold of his hand and she started to remove it from her chest. Well, it had to end some time, he supposed with a little disappointment. He put his energy back into teasing her mouth with his tongue when he felt her pushing his hand up again, presumably to rest on her neck. But then she stopped. And so did he. Pulling away from her, he looked at her face and watched as she took a deep breath. He was about to ask if she was okay when he noticed their hands were moving down again. She gripped his wrist and slid his fingers under the fabric of her dress. And her bra. He was touching skin. He was touching—holy. Shit. He jerked his head up. "Rach?" But she only moaned and arched her back when he accidentally moved his fingers around. She was officially the best girlfriend ever.

This was _so_ much better than he ever could have hoped for. He shifted for better access. She was biting her lip as he rubbed a nipple into a stiff peak. His head was on her shoulder and he felt her hips buck a little when he pinched lightly. He took a deep breath because his jeans were uncomfortably tight and he couldn't screw this up by not being able to control himself because who knew when he'd get the chance to be like this with her again? She sat up suddenly and his hand fell out of her top. He couldn't even bring himself to complain or anything because that was probably the best experience he'd ever had with a girl in his entire life. He leaned his head back against the wall and looked at her. Her lips were swollen and she had her legs crossed tightly. She looked at him then, and Finn felt all sorts of hot and bothered or whatever seeing Rachel look so flustered. She would be the death of him. "Finn." His name rolled quietly, even a little huskily off of her tongue. He was pretty sure he licked his lips, as embarrassing as _that_ was. "I…" she trailed off. Her chest was heaving and she was breathing heavily and Finn found himself unable to look away. Well, more so than usual.

"What is it, Rach?" he asked. "Did I…I didn't mean to—"

But she cut him off. "It's not that." She looked away from him. "It's sort of the opposite…," she said, barely audible. He didn't really know what she meant, so he quirked an eyebrow and wondered why she wasn't blabbing his ear off. Then he recognized her "brave girl" face. He forgot the technical term she gave it, but he could definitely tell she was about to do…something. She pulled him back down and guided one of his hands up her thigh, under her dress, until he felt fabric of her panties. And were they…wet? Oh God. Was this really happening? Because if not, he needed to wake up _right now_ or else he'd never be able to be alone with Rachel ever again without wanting to touch her like this. But the sounds she was making and the way her fingers were fisted tightly in his hair told him that no, this was _not_ a dream. And somehow, the pressure in his pants found a way to bear down heavier until he felt like he was trapped, trapped, trapped.

He groaned involuntarily as his fingertips started to curl around the elastic, eliciting a gasp from his girlfriend. "Can I…?"He couldn't even finish the question. But she nodded and then he was pulling her panties down around her ankles and half-straddling her. She was still covered by the dress technically, but there wasn't anything stopping him from reaching her. So, experimentally, he brushed his fingers over her center, surprised at the smoothness he found. He could feel his eyes go wide. "You—you're…?' Shaved? Waxed? What? Oh. Oh God.

"I did some research," she told him quietly. "It seemed like a lot of guys preferred…less hair." The last two words came out as barely a sigh. Finn didn't know _what_ he preferred because Quinn wouldn't even let him touch her butt and with Santana, well there hadn't really been much exploration of bodies. It was more of a pump and dump sort of thing that Finn didn't think about because it was honestly probably the one thing he wanted to repress most in his life. But he _did_ like the idea that Rachel thought about him in that way and about what he liked. He didn't know what to say, though, so instead he leaned up to press a quick kiss on her collar bone before slowly sliding his fingers into the heat. The hot, wet heat and he was really impressed he hadn't lost it yet. She lifted her hips toward him and he barely had enough wit to think that he was…he had his finger's in Rachel. In her…her…_pussy._ The voice inside his head whispered the word just in case Rachel had her psychic powers turned on right now and she could hear his thoughts, since he wasn't sure how she would feel about him saying that. But if her boobs were the Holy Grail, what did that make this? The only thing he could think of that was holier was J-Man himself and somehow he thought his man maybe wouldn't like being compared to this part of the female anatomy. But instead of focusing on it any longer, he tried to put to use the things he'd learned from Skinemax and that weird kama sutra booklet that he'd found at Puck's house but would deny ever having looked at.

He didn't know what it was supposed to feel like, having your fingers inside a girl, but this was even better than he'd imagined when he rubbed one out alone at night after he would leave Rachel's house. He was pumping three of his fingers in her and she seemed like she was enjoying it as much as he was, so that was a relief. When he curled his fingers inside her, he felt her hips arch and his name fell from her mouth in a long moan. Well, that was it for him. Shit. But at least he'd gotten her off first. Now he had to scratch another thing off his list because _this_ was definitely his best experience with a girl. She was panting when he pulled his fingers out. He had this really strong urge to…um, lick them and find out what she tasted like (because from what he knew—which, admittedly wasn't much—girls', uh, juices were supposed to be phenomenal) but he didn't know how Rachel would react to that. And until he did, he would just keep wiping his fingers on his jeans. He crawled up next to her and she snuggled into his chest. She looked a little embarrassed but he thought she looked super hot. She looked up at him. "Do you need me to…?" She left the question hanging.

Was she kidding? He creamed the Christ out of his pants when he felt her clamp around him. And so maybe that was bad phrasing, all things considered. He sent a brief apology heavenward, assuring Mr. JC that he meant no offense. He shook his head at Rachel and smiled a little, noting the flush still tinting her cheeks. "Thanks," he murmured. He knew his prayer probably had something to do with this, but Rachel was responsible for a lot of it. And well, holy crap. They hadn't done all that much, but it had still been pretty boss.

She looked a little confused, but nodded. "Thank you to you too." Her voice was small and shy and she was probably the most adorable thing Finn had ever seen. He lifted his hand to play with the hair that fell over her shoulders, reveling in how soft it was. He sat up again, pulling her with him, his fingers still twisted in her hair. But he stopped when his thumb brushed across the pendant of her necklace and he grinned. "I really like this," he said, fingering the pendant. It was gold and said "Finn" and it was a million times better than any of her other necklaces. In his humble opinion anyway.

She smiled in return, placing her hand over his. "I knew you would. I like it too. I wasn't sure when you would notice I was wearing it."

'I guess I've been a little distracted. But I'm glad you're wearing it." He kissed her cheek lightly, then the corner of her mouth.

"I think we all have been. With the events of last week and this week, it's hardly been difficult to get caught up." She turned to look at him again, her eyes bright and earnest. "But thanks. And really, it does mean a lot to me that you're willing to let me raise our kids in the Jewish faith, especially given your recent appreciation for Jesus."

Finn shrugged one shoulder. He and Jesus were tight, but he was sure the guy would understand. After all, he could _see_ her, right? Sometimes you had to bend the rules a little. Surely J Man would get it. He seemed to get everything _else_ that Finn had asked for. "I love you, Rach," he said simply. "Jesus knows that. 'Sides, either way, they're gonna be super awesome kids. You know?"

She laughed and he wrapped an arm around her. He didn't want to think too much about kids right now, though. Because she said she didn't want them until she was twenty-five. And you needed to have sex to have kids and that line of thinking would get him into all sorts of trouble. So instead, he would be content just sitting here with her, though some part of his brain registered that her underwear were still hanging around her ankles and ten minutes ago, he'd reached the Jesus-equivalent of the human body, let alone the Holy Grail. Pretty much the best day ever.

But then he noticed the way she was looking at him and he wondered absently if he had a booger or something gross like that hanging from his nose. He pulled a face, but got distracted when he heard her say his name. "Finn?" she asked, reaching toward him. And then her voice got kind of quiet, but Finn would have heard what she said next even if he were deaf.

"I don't think I can wait until we're twenty-five."

* * *

_eh?  
Reviews=love. _


End file.
